17-ish, almost 18-ish
Alkiette is still a Captain in the Army of Justice. After the split from Realina he spent his days harassing women, playing pretend in the 19 square and doing whatever else to perpetuate his reputation as a big bag of dicks. One day, he had come to notice that it had been awhile since he had seen the Captain. (( The Captain would go on whatever trips every now and then, but this was the first time our idiot had acknowledged his being gone (while failing to acknowledge the message the Captain left behind noting his temporary departure) )) He had recruited the help of Coy and Victoire to locate his missing role model. They had approached Torineth for a spell of locating. Torineth bargained that if he had aided Alky, Alky would never speak to him unless he had permission to do so. Furious agreed, signing with blood. Our heroes were well on their lovely little way to a castle of nightmares. A guide to this very castle appeared to them the next day. This guide knew vulgarity like it was the back of his hand and was raving about insanely inappropriate things. Victoire had threatened to harm him, pissing Alky off as he did not want anyone getting in the way of the 'rescue mission.' When the bickering subsided, Coy had teleported the lot of them into the castle where they were met with a corpse and the supply of wall torches. Alky grabbed a torch to light their way and descended into the dining room. Alky had offered to go first, not wanting his comrades to be harmed, shocking Victoire enough to where she said a line reminiscent to- "Wow, you are able to think about others and not yourself." Furious had grown fearful as he advanced upon the skeletal king like he was tasked to. Coy and Victoire ran down to join him. The crown with the jewel had been procured and they made a quick escape from the statues who were animated upon the act of theft. It was handed off to Torineth. He had taken the jewel from the crown, tossing the thing away like it was trash. Victoire was more than happy to take it and sell it for profit. In the meantime, 'Chaerade' had been questioned. She was enjoying herself to a glass of alcohol as she supplied them with as many answers as she'd allow. She told Alky about the situation being similar to 'Inception' and made comments that had to do with dimensions being lined up with other dimensions, but not. Shit was surely strange. It was later revealed after the Caps (who had made a comment about Chaerade feeding Alky the "LIE JUICE" or something like that) returned that this Chaerade was an imposter, the person taking her identity being the guide! The Caps assaulted him with his clothes cannon and crazy!Jess fled outside and into a bush. That's when Coy had figured out who the guide originally was and took out his bubble blower. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours first," the dreamhopper said. Alk and Victoire boggled at what crazy!Jess had become, this form in stark contrast to the one they had seen him prior to Torineth draining him of blood. Crazy!Jess had been the first to go on about "All turns dream into nightmares." The line would play itself through different situations again and again, from there on out. Alky had developed pity for the lunatic and thinks of him and his fate often, even revealing his feelings to the madman himself. "Maybe, I dunno, if we were friends with you and shit you'd start to be all sane again." After saying so, 'creepy long ghost fingers of gratitude' grasped at his very soul. Alky took it as a sign crazy!Jess was thankful for that. Surgery, Surgery Ikki, compelled by her own unique sense of pity, had altered Alky's gender to help him. Alky tried venting to Coy and Victoire and whined to them about how scary it was to be vulnerable at the ex-villain, now etsy dickartist's house. They had consoled him as friends do and Alky went off on--- her way to patrol the square, somewhat uplifted by the feedback of his acquintances. A Humbling Experience Teds had made his way into the square to wreak havoc. Nothing new. However, this victim ended up being a priest who was blinded by religious faith, driven to convince Teds to turn a new leaf... failing to see that it would cost him his life. Teds had gained an interest in collecting the priest for GTX and Alkiette did what he could to lead Teds away, going invisible and shouting how he boned Teds' mother. Teds, seething with robot anger, promised that the Captain would find Alk's lower half here and upper half somewhere else. Humility's intervened the chase and fought with Teds.Teds ended up spewing lava(???somethingmolten) from his hands, marring the priest who shoved his burning face into snow. Teds, upset that he was 'ruined', tried to assist in the fix. Snow White, still in pursuit, caused Teds to topple over. He completely crushed the priest to death under his immense weight. Facing defeat, Teds had exploded, his scraps scattering. Humility had checked the priest's condition, solemnly confirming his state of non-living. Alk was silenced by the tragedy and notified the Captain and Artemis to come over via an electronic something something. The Captain consoled Alky and ordered him to understand that he had done all he could to save the citizen. Reversal Alk complained to the Captain that he had undergone forced surgery. The Captain, knowing full well how wrong that was, became eager to confront Alk's sister regarding this malpractice. Ikki had shown herself after the energy released from both Teds and Humility, investigating the sources, coming into the square for the first time after years. This was favorable as she had come to check on Alky's progress. The Captain and Artemis connected the puzzle pieces and made her reverse her work on Alky. Purification ''' A version of The Headlights had come to pick Alky up. Furious, becoming infatuated with Coy, had waited for the dreamhopper to show up. He rudely shooed Tort away for a chance to be alone with his crush. Annoyingly enough, Chaerade appeared, sticking her nose into Alk's business. Coy appeared right after. He had stormed off from the two when Coy had said that Chaerade was allowed to hear whatever it was Alky had to say to him. This is when Alk dropped to the floor with his hand over his neck. The dreamhopper, after finding out Furious was sedated, fled to safety behind the sign. Chaerade shot up into the tree, ready to dance with the approaching danger. She had descended down when Alky started to roll off and brought out her handy dandy Tesla Cannon. After some smoke and mirrors tricks, Coy had warped the three off to his house. Alk was stubborn and assumed his invisibility would help him evade being captured. It didn't. He was blackmailed into being purified by Humility. Chaerade had sliced out the technology put into him by Ikkster and found the location to her lab through it. Veracity would prove to be the solution to his brainwashing- and everyone else's, as a matter of fact.. '''You're Gay